Red Petals On White Sheets
by catniphawthorne
Summary: It's always a pain coming up with a birthday gift for him, but this year she has just the idea. titanic inspired / klaroline / celijah friendship.


a/n; I've been fiddling with this idea for weeks and finally I decided to write it, it took me bloody ages to sort it out and get quotes right but hopefully you understood the message I was putting across, and how much I love this couple/and said film. Right I won't spoil anymore, as always enjoy!

song recommendations- my heart will go on- celine dion (normal or piano cover- the one by james horner is very good!) or two steps from hell- nero (the anna karenina soundtrack)

* * *

_love can touch us one time_

_and last for a lifetime_

_and never let go until we're gone_

_love was when I loved you_

_one true time I hold to_

_in my life we'll always go on. _

- **my heart will go on, celine dion.**

* * *

His fingers smudged this way and that, his eyes focused with an underlying hard glint. On his mouth played a smirk this way and that, he smiled her favorite smile when he met her gaze; probably to reassure her, but then he would stray back into that smirk, an expression that caused a very different feeling in the blonde.

A deep breath leaves her lips and causes her chest to rise and fall; his smirk becomes harder, serious somehow and a blush spreads across her, the red decorating her skin  
like rose petals on white bed sheets; that thought only causes her blush to deepen, remembering a night in Paris.

_'Well I do believe you are blushing Mr big Artist'_ A giggle attaches to the end of her sentence, shes the one blushing like a fool, but a ghost of red also illuminates his cheeks, this is after all one of the most erotic moments of her life (shes unsure about him, he is like a billion years old). _'Can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing'_

_'He did landscapes'_ His retort again makes her giggle (mainly out of delight he caught on) and he chides her to stay still, she nods, takes a deep breath and tries to keep it together. 'Just relax your face, no laughing'

Her mind reels back to how it all started, as she desperately tries not to squirm.

* * *

It had been days earlier and Rebekah had reminded her of Nik's impending birthday; something he hated to celebrate.

However Caroline had always loved birthdays and was determined to force Klaus to celebrate his, the last two they had simply spent the entire day in bed; this time she was  
a force of fucking nature to do something special.

The thing was..when it came to buying Klaus presents it was beyond difficult. Three years of art supplies, bourbon and inscribed watches for every occasion and the  
blonde was running rapidly out of had racked, and racked her brains but nothing.

Until...

A rerun of the classic Titanic had been on-screen, Klaus had been busy with official vampire business, and Caroline had managed to convince Elijah to watch films with her;  
her new brother in law had groaned at the idea of Titanic (apparently he had been onboard when it had sank) but agreed to watch it all the same (even though he continually  
pointed out historical inaccuracies).

As the film progressed the famous 'portrait' scene had come on, Elijah had awkwardly left the room for some 'water' and Caroline had been left to hatch the perfect birthday  
plan; the film giving her just the idea.

...

Elijah had returned conveniently toward the end, just in time for him to hug a blubbering Caroline, his eyes showing his level of shock as she wailed into his shirt.

'SHE SAID ROSE DAWSON ELIJAH, SHE SAID ROSE DAWSON'

'THEY'RE ALL THERE WAITING FOR HER, WAITING FOR THE LAST PASSENGER TO COME HOME, HOW ARE YOU NOT CRYING?'

'OH GOD, WHERES NIK?'

'Let me just go get him..'

'NO DON'T GO, MY HEART WILL GO ON IS PLAYING..WHY'

* * *

So the morning of his birthday she had woken him up in the best way possible; a cup of steaming O-neg (real she had converted to the Klaus diet some time ago) and some morning-birthday sex.

The rest of the day she had spent preparing the upstairs lounge for her little scheme, she had forced Elijah to stand guard (she had threatened to tell everyone he had sobbed at Titanic if he didn't) at the door all day so Klaus couldn't enter.

Finally when night had fallen and Klaus was slowly getting onto the bourbon she had dragged him upstairs.

* * *

'I want you to draw me' Her voice was shaky, some insecurity filling her voice, but somehow she didn't chicken out.

'Draw you? Like a portrait?' He seemed confused as she shook her head.

For a moment she was seriously considering bolting for the door, and in a moment of pure inspiration instead began to speak the famous words.

'The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll' As she spoke she backed her boyfriend (who seemed to be slow to catch on) on to the seat she had set up, his favorite equipment on the table, ready for him.

'As a paying customer' For a moment she panicked before simply leaning down to press a light kiss to Nik's 'I expect to get what I want'

He still seemed confused until Caroline simply decided to go for it.

With that she pushed the black silk robe she was wearing (she had bought it the day before, figuring strutting into the room in her pink fuzzy Minnie mouse number wasn't going to do the job) down her arms until she finally let it drop, the material pooling at her feet leaving her with nothing but a stitch.

Well almost nothing but a stitch.

Fitting with the film, around her neck hung the necklace Nik had bought her for her previous birthday. A magnificent diamond and emerald necklace that sparkled against her pale skin; it looked perfect for the moment.

Her hybrid boyfriends eyes wide need in complete surprise, he had caught on to the gift and was examining Caroline in all of her glory, the look in his eyes making the blonde feel much more confident; it was a look of love, adoration and complete lust.

'Ready?'

'Are you?'

* * *

He tells her how to lie, how to adjust and within minutes he is drawing her, in complete control of the situation. She tries to keep still until he finishes, squirming now and then and giggling a fair bit; she can't deny it is the single most erotic moment of her life.

She tells him that and he nods in agreement.

She asks if he's ever drawn anyone else in such a ...situation, he shakes his head.

That makes her smile as he finishes with a sign of his name.

Her breath is literally taken from her as she glances down at the drawing, its sensational; he is so unbelievably skilled it makes her want to cry. Instead she wraps her arms around him and he holds her.

'Thank you, for the best birthday gift in 1000 years'

'1000 and 42' She sais it with a grin as he scoops her up, she nuzzles his neck and can't imagine being any happier than this, being content with any other life beside the one she shares with him.

'I love you forever you know?' She sais it as he puts her down on the very couch, ready to make love to her.

'I will always love you my darling, until my heart can no longer go on'

A squeal leaves her lips and she pulls him into a kiss, the flickering candle darkening in the corner, their moans and pleasures pulling them as one..

_forever._

(Or at least until Kol yells from the other room for them to shut up so he can get some sleep).

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that! I literally was desperate to write this piece for soo long now.  
Please check out my other fanfics tvd or otherwise and enjoy!  
As always please review m'lovelies.

ciao.


End file.
